


【JC水仙】典狱长会对前特工做什么

by runningseven



Category: Escape Plan (Movies), Person of Interest (TV), 疑犯追踪 - Fandom, 金蝉脱壳
Genre: M/M, 囚禁, 少部分暴力, 平行世界
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningseven/pseuds/runningseven
Summary: Reese向他的老板辞职，登上飞机远离一切，只是度个假。刚下飞机便遭了一闷棍。头套被摘下，面容相似的男人居高临下地望着被捆绑于椅子上的特工先生。“你想离开？哦不，一旦你来了这里，”典狱长的手指轻轻隔着手帕擦过前特工的脸颊，语调轻柔得像是在调情，“John，you belong tome.”
Relationships: Hobbes/Reese, JC水仙, Willard Hobbes/John Reese
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. 序章 欢迎来到活人墓

头套被摘了下来，Reese 眯起眼睛以适应突然的强光。视线里一双保养得很好的皮鞋迈着优雅的步调，精确、沉稳、每一步的距离分毫不差。Reese视线上移，裁剪完美贴身的西装裤，妥帖平整的三件套，酒红色的领结，然后……  
在经历了多个数不清的号码不同的生活与故事之后，Reese很难再产生惊讶的情绪，不论是伪装成受害者的加害者，还是一连串的号码一同冒出，Mr.Reese总能在短时间内迅速调整适应。不必要的震惊对解救号码毫无用处，The suit guy需要的是镇静与精巧，就像一把手术刀，在那错综复杂弯弯绕绕的组织与神经当中找到目标，然后切割下去。  
Reese把这点做得很好，他总是处变不惊。前特工常常面无表情以应对各种难题，唯有在他的同伴面前才能有幸一窥他嘴角的微笑。  
但是，面前的情况不适用于以往种种，所以尽管Reese尽力压制，惊讶还是从他的眼角中透溢而出了一点儿，而那个穿着妥帖三件套的男人捕捉到了。  
男人笑了起来，是Reese从未做过的表情，八颗牙齿不多不少刚好露出，向上勾起的嘴角显示出了他的愉悦。他一只手抵着下嘴唇，盯着Reese，而这目光让前特工打了一个寒颤。  
就像一个猎人，盯着踏入他陷阱的猎物。  
“John Reese。”男人翻开手里的档案资料，看向被捆在椅子上的人，“我是这里的典狱长 Willard Hobbes，欢迎来到我的监狱「活人墓」。”  
Reese总算开口，低弱沉稳的气音听不出语气：“我猜，这里没有一个叫Marsh的典狱长。”  
“你是说Marsh？哦不，当然不，这里的管理员只有我一个。”他神经质地抚过酒红色的领结，合上资料，向前走了一步。  
“现在，Mr.Reese，你已被我收监。”  
“等等。”在他转身离去时，Reese叫住了他，“你不向我解释点儿什么吗？比如说——”他看向男人的脸，这是和Reese一模一样的脸，就连身材、声音也全部一样，这也是让Reese溢出惊讶的唯一原因。“为什么我会被抓到这里？我想我并没有犯下什么罪行。”  
Hobbes挑起眉，伸手弹走西服上并不存在的灰尘，他走到Reese面前，双手撑着椅子把手两边，上半身微微前倾，把Reese完完全全笼罩了进去。  
“是的，档案里并没有你犯下的罪行。”他盯着与他长得一样的脸上那双蓝绿色眼睛，在对方听到没有罪行放松下来时神经质地笑了起来。“但是，你想出去？”  
他直起身，抽出胸口兜里的白色手帕，轻轻擦过Reese脸颊处之前因挣扎而剐蹭到的伤口。  
“不管你是因为什么来到了这里，”他句尾舒缓的语调像是在调情，“只要进入「活人墓」，”他的手指依旧隔着手帕轻柔磨蹭着Reese的脸颊。  
“John,You belong to me.”


	2. 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那么，谁是Finch？Hobbes问道。

不，不对劲，有什么超出了Reese认知里所能联想到的。  
1.  
戴着千篇一律黑色面具的警员夹持着他，警棍抵着后背，坚硬的棱角昭示着他一旦有什么动作，他们不介意给他一顿好让他听话。

Reese默默走着，不动声色地观察着四周，每一位警员都戴着一副黑色面具，这让关押在这里的罪犯无法通过人脸来识别哪一位更好说话而哪一位能稍加利用，很有用的举措。

Reese在路上看到了不少监控摄像头，这让他安心了不少，The Machine一定知道他目前是什么处境。希望Finch不要因为他的辞职而对他不管不问，但这种情况也很有可能。Finch是一个注重隐私的人，他相信Finch并不会在他走后利用机器来监视他，不然在他下飞机之前就会收到来自他前老板的警告。

路走到头，Reese被推进了一个罩子似的透明房间，里面只有一张床和一个小小的床头柜，除此之外，Reese回过身，那个带锁的透明门毫不留情地关上了。他走到门前，四处张望，透明的罩子让他很容易就能看清外面全部空间，与此相对的，别人也能看到他。

这里显然是囚犯们的住宅区，无数个透明罩子交错建立在空中，由底下的钢板支撑，这让无论你处在哪里都能一眼看清全局。

有点像养仓鼠的笼子，他想。

Reese在罩子顶层角落里看到了摄像头，很好。前特工盯着闪着红点的摄像头，尝试与The Machine对话。

“你知道我现在在哪儿吗？”

2.  
Hobbes正坐在监控前，看着新来的那个囚犯Reese顺从地被警卫带着进入他的房间，一路上他只是在观察，没什么特别的举动。  
直到他进入了房间里，先是四周环顾了一番——和以前的囚犯们行为一样，接着，他盯着监控摄像头，就像与监控后的Hobbes直接对视了一样。

“他在说什么？”Hobbes看着Reese一开一合的嘴唇，命令道：“把声音调大。”

房间里的声音立即被安放于屋内的窃听器传送到了监控室里，音箱里是Reese清晰的声音：“……把我的情况发送给Finch。有什么办法能把我弄出去，我是你的后备计划，如果你是想利用这个来惩罚我的辞职，那么我只好告诉你，你赢了。”

Hobbes拿起倒了半杯水的杯子，舒服地靠回椅背上。John Reese的话语里有一些他不明白的东西，但是显然，他在外面还有一个叫Finch的家伙，也许是同伴，而他在跟某个人对话，通过他的监控摄像头。

而这让他产生了一丝不舒服的情绪。

他抬手，命令一位警员：“把Mr.Reese带到审问室。”  
Hobbes放下水杯，把嘴凑到监控室的麦克风前：“John Reese。”他说道，看着屏幕里的人停止住了说话，“请不要做某些不必要的挣扎，接下来会有警员带你出来，我想你还有一些话想对我说。”

他看着监控画面里Reese蹙起的眉头，心情很好地坐回了座位。

不管Reese藏了什么秘密，到了这里都将不会存在。

3.  
被发现了。

Reese深深地皱起了眉，The Machine并没有回应他，即使是它想开一个玩笑，那这个玩笑也太过了。

他又抬头看了一眼监控摄像头，红色的亮点依旧毫无生机地一闪一闪，而他说如果听到了他的消息那就停止闪烁。

The Machine没有回应。

那个和他长得一样的典狱长却听到了。

Reese走向床边摸索了一阵，找到了隐藏起来的窃听器。

他抿了抿唇，在看到走来的警员时把窃听器放回原位。

事情有些超出他的预期，门被打开，两个警员把他带出去。

时隔几分钟，他再一次坐回了他刚来那间房的椅子。

典狱长已经等在那里了。

“那么，我们开门见山。”Hobbes弹了弹一尘不染的西装，看向他：“谁是Finch？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈哈，冷圈选手前来丰富JC水仙tag了（虽然大概率可能没人看


	3. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese被关入了禁闭室

4.  
Reese坐在椅子上，抬眼看向Hobbes，没有回答。

他不知道现在是个什么情况，刚下飞机便被一头闷棍带到了这里，没有头绪，没有计划，如果这是The Machine安排的，至少也得给他一个目标才对。

Hobbes说这是他的监狱“活人墓”，他也说了属于John Reese的档案没有犯罪记录。这让Reese不禁怀疑这座监狱的运行方式，随便在街上敲个人然后关起来？隐藏的亿万富豪朋友可不是遍地都有。

所以Reese没有说话，他只是看着对方，看着对方的表情在沉默中逐渐变成了隐隐的不耐烦——尽管那只是难以察觉的些微变化。

Reese安稳地坐在椅子上，Hobbes却站了起来。

“Mr.Reese。”他微笑，露出洁白的牙齿，“如果你还是不说话，你之后将会后悔于没有早点开口，你会哭嚎着哀求，但是……”他微微蹙了蹙眉，看着那张与他一模一样气质却截然不同的脸，“到那时，我不会再对这些感兴趣。”  
Hobbes打消掉了脑海中一闪而过的几种审问方法，让Reese的脸露出以往犯人们被用刑后的丑态可不是什么令人高兴的事，他缓慢抚摸着一尘不染的领结，思考着。

“我会让人调查你口中的那位Finch，”他最终说道，凝视着Reese蓝绿色的眼睛，“我想你不介意你口中的朋友来看望你。”  
望着Reese的眼神变了，他微笑：“带Mr.Reese去禁闭室。”

5.  
Reese被推搡着进了禁闭室，踉跄了几步，待到站稳，禁闭室的门已无情地关上。金属门隔绝了外界的视线，也带走了走廊处的亮光，黑暗猝不及防地笼罩住了他，Reese缓慢靠于墙上，闭上眼睛，努力平缓稍显急促的呼吸。

好在黑暗并没有持续太久，灯打开的声音伴随着强光从禁闭室里侧发出，Reese感觉到了光的出现，还有炙热的温度。

他僵硬的表情慢慢舒缓下来，抬起手遮挡于额前，眼睛睁开一条缝。  
嵌满整面墙的白灯散发着光明与温暖——这温暖过于暖了，Reese想着，他眨了眨眼，一滴汗水滑向了他的睫毛，被他眨入了眼里。

现在可不是站着被灯烤的时候，Reese顺着墙蹲下身，把背部对着灼热的一面。这间房就像是一个大烤箱，无情的白热灯持续不断地传递热量，汗水打湿了他的衬衫、裤子、头发、袜子，Reese脱下了他的西装与马甲——天知道在他晕过去时是谁给他换上了西装三件套——犯人们穿的可是灰色条纹囚衣，一路上他不知道收获了多少或明或暗的目光。他扯松了酒红色领带，把它揉成一团，擦了擦眼睛上的汗。

监控屏幕后的Hobbes盯着禁闭室里Reese的一系列动作与反应，当他看到领带的下场后，抿了抿唇，坐回了椅子上。

持续的灼烤让Reese不好受起来，他的喉咙里能尝到一股铁锈味儿，视线开始变得模糊起来，但相比于被电击十六个小时来说还不算难以忍受。时间在这里成为了一个没有尽头的回廊，John Reese的思绪在这条走廊上踱步，他回想起他来到这里后的种种细节，他未辞职前曾救过的一位号码提到过管理活人墓的Marsh先生，现在确定这不过是掩人耳目。  
Willard Hobbes就像一个凭空出现的人，但更加让人在意的是他们一模一样的外貌，世界上不可能会有相同的两片叶子，所以一定是某个地方发生了错误。

Reese的思绪漫步在时间与记忆的回廊当中，直到灯关闭的声音响起，直到黑暗取代了光明。

Reese躺在地上，热度依旧徘徊在这个小小的箱子当中，他等着狱警打开门将他带出去。

没有人来。

Reese不安地动了动，他眨眨眼，现在箱子里唯一的光源就是头顶监控摄像头那一闪一闪的红光。

有着夜视功能的摄像头把禁闭室里的画面清晰地传递到屏幕上，Hobbes看着躺在地上的人，瞥了眼手表。

6.  
门再次打开时，Reese已从躺在地上的姿势变成了靠于墙角处，突然的光亮让他眯起眼，视线内是Hobbes站在光亮下的身影。

一个穿着白大褂的老人提着一个箱子走近Reese，给他测量各项数值，在这期间，Hobbes一直站在门外，看着一切。

医生沉默地做完了这一切，Reese注意到他胸口的挂牌写着“Emil Kaikev”。

“没有大碍，只需要输液半小时。”

站在门边的狱警进入，把Reese扶着架了出去，他们经过了Hobbes，典狱长只是看着，没有任何表示。  
直到他躺到医务室上的病床上，医生给他输了液。“谢谢，Kaikev医生。”

Kaikev听到这话抬起头，谨慎地道：“第一天就惹怒了Hobbes的人可不多，希望你以后都不要到我这儿来。”

“这可不是我想惹他发火的，你在这儿工作了很久吗？”Reese说道。

“这不是你该打听的。”医生瞟了眼站在一旁的两名狱警，单方面地打断了他的套话。Reese放松了身体，离输液结束还有二十分钟，快速恢复体力才有助于活下去，他闭上眼，慢慢沉入睡眠。


	4. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willard Hobbes:男孩们总是很调皮，不是吗？

7.  
Hobbes从禁闭室离开回到了他的办公室，今天的直升飞机送来了新的蝴蝶。

这是一只蓝摩尔福蝶，长十五厘米大的翅膀上表面被绚丽蓝色覆盖，棕色的下表面夹杂着点点黑。Hobbes精细的镊子轻轻处理着放大镜下闪耀着如若活物的Morpho menelaus，上下表面的颜色反差让他想起了Reese，那个档案资料里除却名字身高体重等基本信息外全然空白的John。

第一眼看到头套下与他相同的容颜时，蝴蝶，这是他脑海里唯一蹦出的词。

John Reese躺在运输他的担架上，脸上有被揍而留下的细微伤口，双眼紧闭，肩膀绷紧，Hobbes走近他，居高临下地观察他。

昏迷的John是如此脆弱不堪，却又美得让人窒息。

Hobbes的目光从John的脸转移到了他穿着的活人墓犯人们的专用囚服，不由皱了皱眉。灰色条纹的囚服配不上他，如此特殊的存在不应该被普通地对待，John的档案里并没有他的犯罪记录，他不必像其余犯人那样。  
于是Hobbes亲自为他穿上了三件套。

禁闭室里领带的下场为John增加了一个小时的关闭时间。Hobbes盯着监控里Reese的一举一动，当灯开启的前后时间内，Hobbes叫住了处理屏幕的员工。“这里，暂停，把时间往回调一点。”  
他反复观看着Reese在黑暗与灯光交替时的行为与表情，慢慢地，抬起眉毛。

四个小时的禁闭时间结束，强灯关闭，但Hobbes并没有让人去开门。

他看着Reese在灯源消失时一瞬间的紧绷，看着他从躺在地上慢慢挪到了墙角，在这期间Reese一直望向监控摄像头这里，所以Hobbes能清楚地观察到对方细微的表情。

他瞥了眼手表。

或许Reese以为他在黑暗中待了足够久，但事实上时间只有五分钟。  
五分钟后，门打开了，Hobbes出现，与他一同出现的还有外面的光。

他满意地看到Reese放松下来的神色。

他将会拥有一只鲜活的、美丽的、新的蝴蝶。

8.  
Reese从医务室完好无损地回到他的“仓鼠笼”，刚好赶上了「活人墓」的晚饭时间。上一顿还是他在飞机头等舱的飞机餐，多亏了他向乘务员多要的两个甜甜圈，善于应对各种恶劣条件的前特工并没有被饥饿折磨。

犯人们在狱警的监守下秩序井然地前往食堂就餐，Reese融入人群。领带留在了禁闭室里，领口有些束缚的扣子解开，Reese忽略了周围犯人们或明或暗的目光，穿着黑西装和衬衫的suit guy轻而易举地在一众灰白条纹中鹤立鸡群。

领过晚餐，Reese端着托盘到了一个无人的角落。今天活人墓的伙食是煎培根和蔬菜沙拉、一小份披萨、一杯纯牛奶、一碗意大利面。  
出人意料地很丰盛，看来活人墓并不打算在吃的方面亏待大家。Reese是在牢里待过的，当时Cater急着和Finch把他解救出来，那家的狱餐可不敢恭维，白米饭和烧成一团的蔬菜，能吃，就是味道实在不行。

Reese用叉子挑起一卷意大利面，放入口中。  
还不待他细细品味，食堂中央似乎产生了一阵骚动，有人对另一位狱友发出了挑衅，Reese隔得有点远，只能听到拳头击打在肉上的声音。其他坐着的人站了起来，朝打架的两个人围拢，人群中时不时得发出起哄的叫喊声。Reese吃完了面，喝了口牛奶，开始切培根。

狱警的反应速度很快，把警棍掏出来的黑面具迅速挤进人群，控制住了找事的两人，其余狱警挥舞着警棍威胁其他人回到他们的座位上。人们见没热闹可看，三三两两地散开，Reese塞完了最后一口披萨，终于看清楚了打架的两人。

两个人看起来都有六十几岁了，其中一个黑头发，长相有点偏东方；另一个灰头发，蓄着浓密的灰色胡子。

典狱长很快来到了斗殴现场，Reese吃着蔬菜沙拉，远远地看着Hobbes拿笔指着已被击倒在地的两人，“把他们关进禁闭室。”

不是Reese多想，这句话的既视感挺像红皇后的那句口头禅：“砍了他们的头！”。Reese摇了摇头，把这荒唐的想法晃出脑袋。

最后一口牛奶咽下，Reese用纸巾擦了擦嘴，端起托盘去往餐具回收口。

9.  
吃完晚饭是短暂的休息活动时间。

这里的每个人都加入了一个势力，小团体们围绕在领头人周围，Reese尽量避免与人发生冲突，遇见一个人挡道便绕道走。

只是他不愿惹麻烦，其他人却不这么想。

一个光头挡在了他前面。  
他的小弟们众星捧月地跟在他身后，把路都堵死了。

Reese抬起眼皮，语速缓慢，声如气音：“请让一让。”  
光头没反应，甚至朝着Reese更近了一步。

“你不会想跟我打的，请让让。”

那人却是嗤笑一声，扭了扭手腕，发出骨头活动的咯嚓声。  
旁边有人察觉到这里不同寻常的气氛，不由把目光移到这里。

“非打不可？”Reese的语气很无奈。“好吧。”

Reese一拳砸向了挡路人的脸。


	5. 第四章 难得平静

10.  
“一天之内进了两次禁闭室，嗯哼？”Hobbes蹲在禁闭室门口，与靠坐在墙角处的Reese平视。Reese半抬起耷拉的眼皮，没说话。

三个小时的蒸烤与不知何时才能停下的黑暗把他在晚餐时吸收的水份消耗得一干二净。上一次禁闭结束距现在也不过才五个小时，医生给他输的液只是为了确保他不至于脱水而亡，现在的他毫无形象地坐在地上，浑身湿透，嘴里却干渴不已，浓厚的铁锈味被他使劲压在喉咙底下。Reese调整着呼吸，半睁着眼看向衣冠楚楚的典狱长。

Hobbes站起来，挡住了门外大半灯光，“现在是晚上十一点，十点半是犯人们的就寝时间。”他瞥了眼手表。

Reese微微抬头，示意他在听。  
“遗憾的是，我的监狱采取的是人性化管理，白天值班的狱警们全部休息了，换言之……”Hobbes摇了摇头，好似他真的发自心底的遗憾：“Kaikev医生半小时前也休息了，你知道的，老年人需要养生，这个时间点我也不好去打扰人家。”

意思就是说没人给他输液了，Reese眨了眨眼，等待典狱长的下文。

Hobbes招了招手，门外两个值夜班的狱警进来一左一右把Reese架起来，Reese在两个支撑力下勉强站稳，被架着去往医务室。

一路上沉默无声，待到医务室内，Reese躺在单人床上，看着Hobbes的手下忙前忙后，打开机器、挂好生理盐水、准备好消毒了的针。

“你不会以为我不会让你输液吧？”Hobbes站在他的床边，挑起一边眉毛，轻轻弹了弹西装马甲，“我说过，这是个人性化的监狱。”

11.  
沾着消毒酒精的棉球轻轻涂抹着Reese的手背，微凉的触感在手背上漫延，Hobbes正坐在椅子上，膝盖抵着单人床的床沿。他给Reese手背消毒的模样太过专注，冰凉的针尖刺入单薄的皮肤，就像放大镜下用镊子分开蝴蝶的触须那样精巧又专业。

是的，蝴蝶。Reese就是Hobbes的船里不小心闯入的蝴蝶，没有编号，没有名称，但他迟早会在Hobbes的手下绽放出独属于他的美丽。

最后用医用胶布固定住针的位置，塑料袋里的液体缓慢通过管道一滴一滴地隐藏进皮肤下面。

医务室内只有Hobbes和Reese两人，Reese思衬着趁现在一拳揍倒这位典狱长后逃出去的可能性有多大。

或许是察觉到了他的想法，Hobbes拿起放在椅背上的西装外套，走到门口，回头叮嘱道：“别想着可以逃出去，John，夜晚的警卫可不比白天少。”

12.  
半个小时后，Hobbes回来了，手里拿着一本书，Reese注意到他的领带变成了深蓝色。

只是出去一趟就换了个领带？

注意到Reese停留在他领口的目光，Hobbes抬眉，“看起来你并不喜欢西装。”他盯着Reese大开的领口，上一条领带的下场已经很清楚了。

Reese收回了目光，把头偏向一边。只有耳边听着那人走到不远处的桌子旁，接着是椅子拖动的声音，然后……彻底安静下来。

只有两个人的医务室如今安静得针落可闻，唯有Hobbes偶尔的翻书声示意着他还在。

Reese闭了闭眼，现在接近半夜零点，一整天没有休息还关了两个禁闭的他一旦放松下来，疲惫感便如同涨潮的海浪将他淹没。Reese试着打起精神，但困意依旧缭绕在他身边。

他陷入了沉睡。

13.  
Reese是被刺耳的闹铃声吵醒的。

他闭着眼，左手伸出被窝摸索着去找闹钟开关，“Finch，今天又有什么号码……”

手里摸了个空，Reese瞬间惊醒过来，他睁开眼，门口站着的是Willard Hobes，这座监狱的典狱长。

“看来你是醒过来了。”Hobbes摁掉手机里的闹铃，“快点收拾好，还有半小时早餐就没了。”

Reese坐起身，他又回到了这个透明的玻璃房内，外面的房间里一个人也看不到。早餐一般从八点开始供应到九点，也就是说，现在是八点半。

他比其他犯人晚起了一个小时。

不，更让人在意的是他昨天睡着了，被人搬回房间居然没醒。

Reese沉默地拿起放在床边柜子上的黑色外套，顿了顿，若无其事地穿好。

Hobbes在叫醒他之后便走了，透过玻璃看向外面，唯有零星几个黑衣狱警百无聊赖地站着岗。

餐厅里没几个人，Reese领取了早餐，一大杯牛奶加两个甜甜圈——这是仅剩的一点早餐，厨师摊了摊手，表示还有十五分钟他就下班了，下次想吃早餐记得早点来。

Reese端着托盘走到座位上，咬下一口甜甜圈。嗯，味道还不错。

监狱里的一天是枯燥且乏味的，除去一天三顿饭，剩下的时间便是待在透明仓鼠笼内，什么娱乐活动都没有。而餐后休息时间便是起冲突的频发时间段。

Reese坐在椅子上，看着仓鼠球下方的那名犯人。  
那个人似乎是在打牌。  
Reese望向另几个仓鼠笼，有百无聊赖地躺床上转笔的，有坐在椅子上看书的，有拿着玩具球拍的，但大部分人都是没什么娱乐活动的。

看来这里还有些隐藏规矩。  
Reese瞥了眼摄像头。  
—tbc—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章是Hobbes视角。  
> Hobbes，驰名双标！


End file.
